1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to ramp generators, and more particularly to glitch-free ramp generators and image sensors including the ramp generators.
2. Description of the Related Art
A ramp generator generates a ramp signal, for example, used as a reference signal in an analog-to-digital converter. The ramp generator may employ a current steering digital-to-analog converter to generate a ramp signal having a linear characteristic.
A conventional ramp generator employs a shift register or a current cell matrix as the digital-to-analog converter. The conventional ramp generator employing the shift register may have a large size since each current cell includes a flip-flop. Further, the conventional ramp generator may consume large power since the shift register operates in response to a clock signal. In the conventional ramp generator employing the current cell matrix, a glitch may occur when rows of turned-on current cells are changed.